


Определенная глубина чувств

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent under Duress, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, ST, Sex PollenDemons Made Them Do It, Single work, Suicidal Ideation, Translation in Russian, pining for Crowley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули наглядно продемонстрировал бесполезность применения к нему традиционных методов наказания, поэтому Ад вынужден подойти к делу творчески. И что может быть лучшим наказанием, чем вбить клин между предателем и тем, кто для него всего дороже: его драгоценным ангелом? Причем обставить все так, чтобы это именно сам Кроули вызвал бы у Азирафаэля острое желание никогда больше к нему не приближаться
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Азирафаэль/Кроули Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Certain Depth of Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279983) by [childrenofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Привет всем! Я пишу фанфики уже больше десяти лет, но это моя первая вылазка в фэндом "Благих знамений". Я люблю эту книгу уже много лет, но писательский зуд в моих пальцах пробудили прекрасные исполнения Азирафаэля и Кроули Дэвидом Теннантом и Майклом Шином
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> перевод сделан по заявке в треде заявок команды fandom Good Omens 2020

Кроули удовлетворенно хмыкает, делая глоток только что поданного ему Рислинга Шпетле, наслаждаясь резким, сильным ароматом яблока, подчеркнутым легкой сладостью жимолости. Последние несколько часов он изучал винную карту, сидя в одиночестве за угловым столиком в заведомо претенциозном ресторане — не для собственного неудовольствия, как вы понимаете, а чтобы окончательно убедиться, что винная карта соответствует строгим стандартам Азирафаэля, которого он собирается сюда привести.

Только самое лучшее для его ангела.

Ну ладно, может быть, Кроули и впрямь немного недоволен. В конце концов, у него есть причина: Армагеддон не случился почти месяц назад, а их отношения с Азирафаэлем ничуть не изменились.

Кроули влюблен в этого противоречивого, снисходительного, прекрасного ангела уже несколько тысячелетий (примерно с тех пор, как тот отдал некий пылающий меч людям, вот просто взял и отдал!), но старается не испытывать судьбу, признавая глубину своих чувств. Осторожно, чтобы не идти слишком быстро. Он не тупой и уверен, что ангел чувствует то же самое, просто ангел немного старомоден и ему трудно признаться в чем-то подобном даже самому себе, не говоря уже о Кроули. И Кроули это вполне устраивает, правда-правда, целиком и полностью. 

Он давно смирился с тем, что Азирафаэль еще не готов услышать откровенных признаний. Не страшно, Кроули ждал со своей любовью с самого зарождения человечества, подождет и еще. Все прекрасно, ангел. Действительно. Просто...

Просто Кроули надеялся, что после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса что-то изменится. Ну, хоть что-то. 

Хотя если быть до конца честным хотя бы перед самим собой, с тех пор Кроули и сам ни разу не поднимал эту тему. После всей той истории со святой водой он стал куда осторожнее относиться к открытому проявлению чувств и полностью уступил иннициативу Азирафаэлю. А когда понял, к чему это может привести, оказалось уже слишком поздно: ангела вполне устраивает, что все идет своим чередом, традиционно, точно так же, как и раньше, снова и снова, до бесконечности. Ангел немного зациклен на традициях, всегда находит в них своеобразные опору и утешение. Ладно, более чем немного.

До сих пор. 

Однако Кроули может помочь ему, не так ли? Теперь, когда они больше не связаны с Высшей (или Низшей, в случае Кроули) властью и угроза божественного возмездия несколько уменьшилась, Азирафаэлю не грозит ничего плохого, если Кроули возьмет его за руку. Он даже может притвориться, что делает это чисто платонически, если ангелу так удобнее.

Да, такое может сработать. За долгие годы, проведенные на Земле, Кроули поразительно хорошо научился притворяться. Он может притвориться пьяным, тем самым давая себе повод и возможность прижаться к теплому телу Азирафаэля, когда они выйдут из ресторана, и обнять ангела за плечи. Он может очень легко выдать это за контакт скорее по необходимости, чем по желанию. 

Кроули мрачно сверлит взглядом стоящий перед ним полупустой бокал вина. Он заранее видит все минусы подобного плана: ему придется протрезветь, прежде чем они вернутся к машине. Азирафаэль ни за что не позволит ему сесть за руль пьяным.

Кроули хмурится еще сильнее, крутя ножку бокала между пальцами. Ему придется придумать что-нибудь еще.

— Кроули.

Он поднимает глаза на скрежещущий оклик и обнаруживает, что Вельзевул уже скользнула на сиденье напротив него. Муха на ее голове спрятана под невероятно большой шляпой, которая, по идее, должна привлекать куда больше внимания, чем одна только муха — если бы Вельзевул небольшим демоническим вмешательством не добилась того, что все взгляды посетителей ресторана теперь обращены в другую сторону.

— Вельзевул, — сердечно приветствует Кроули Лорда Ада, делая размеренный глоток, прежде чем чудесным образом поднять второй бокал и протянуть ей. — Вино? Нет? — спрашивает он и пожимает плечами, уставившись в бледные глаза Вельзевул и наливая вино в свой бокал. — Чему я обязан подобным неудовольствием?

— Ты меня з-з-злишь, Кроули. З-з-слишком долго з-з-злишь. Я не з-з-зобираюз-з-зь и дальше терпеть твое неподчинение.

— Я больше на тебя не работаю, — замечает Кроули нейтрально и делает невежливо большой глоток вина. Он не боится напиться и перестать мыслить трезво, поскольку протрезвел как раз перед тем, как приступить к нынешнему бокалу, и ему нужно гораздо больше какой-то несчастной бутылки, чтобы перейти к стадии принятия скверных решений под влиянием алкоголя.

Он, конечно, вполне может принять несколько скверных решений и сам по себе, но это к делу не относится.

— З-з-звятая вода, может быть, и не причинила тебе никакого вреда, но она не из-з-збавила тебя от наказ-з-зания.

Кроули делает еще один томный глоток и закидывает ногу на подлокотник кресла, грубо нарушая изысканную атмосферу ресторана. 

— И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? Твоя маленькая неудачная попытка казни была для меня всего лишь приятной расслабляющей ванной, да ты и сама видела. — Он улыбается, лениво прихлебывая рислинг. — Ты не можешь прикоснуться ко мне.

Вино вдруг приобретает отчетливо кислый привкус, когда Вельзевул улыбается в ответ.

— О, на твоем месте я бы не беспокоился о прикосновениях, — произносит она голосом слишком нестройным, чтобы его можно было расценить как мурлыканье.  
Что-то внутри Кроули сжимается, когда он понимает, что кислое послевкусие было не реакцией его тела на демонически радостное выражение лица бывшего босса: вино у него внутри действительно изменилось.

Вельзевул что-то с ним сделала.

В отчаянии Кроули немедленно трезвеет, но уже слишком поздно. Кислый вкус задержался, покрывая язык, проталкивается в горло и посылает обжигающий жар вниз по конечностям. Кроули сгибается пополам в кресле, словно от удара в живот, стакан вываливается из онемевших пальцев.

— Что... — Дыхание у Кроули перехватывает, когда жар сгущается внизу живота, излучая всепоглощающую потребность, заполнившую тело целиком, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Кроули крепко вцепляется в край стола, склонив голову, изо всех сил пытаясь вдохнуть воздух, в котором на самом деле не нуждается. Он нуждается в другом. Остро.

Рука Вельзевул погружается в его волосы и дергает голову вверх, жестокая улыбка растягивает ее тонкие губы. Звон столовых приборов и тихое бормотание других посетителей ресторана отдаляются и теперь звучат словно с другого конца вселенной. 

— Ты никогда не был доз-з-зтаточно хорошим демоном, Кроули. Или доз-з-зтаточно плохим, если уж на то пошло. — В голосе Вельзевул прорывается едва сдерживаемая ярость. — Вз-з-зегда слишком мягкий. Ты же демон, и тебя не должны волновать ничьи чувства. 

Кроули попытался опереться на руку Вельзевул в стремлении сохранить скальп при себе. Пальцы той лишь сильнее сжимаются, а другая ее рука стискивает плечо, не давая подняться. Кроули соскальзывает со своего места, невольно упав на колени. Огонь продолжает бушевать в нем, выжигая метафизические внутренности.

— Что ты со мной сделала? — Ему с трудом удается протолкнуть слова сквозь застывшие губы.

— Вз-з-зего лишь напоминаю тебе о твоей истинной природе, — улыбается Вельзевул с притворной невинностью. — Тебе... и твоему драгоценному ангелочку.

Кроули замер очень-очень тихо, наконец-то сумев дать имя жару, бушующему в его жилах. И внизу живота. Особенно внизу живота.

— Нет...

— В конце концов, — продолжает Вельзевул, снова одарив его липкой болезненной улыбкой, — Ез-з-зли ты так сильно хочешь з-з-звоего ангела, почему бы тебе просто его не вз-з-зять?


	2. Chapter 2

Сказать, что Азирафаэль встревожен — значит ничего не сказать. Вот уже несколько дней необъяснимая тревога буквально съедает его изнутри.

Он убеждает себя, что это, скорее всего, ерунда, что его волнение всего лишь побочный продукт напряжения, вызванного всей этой шуткой со спасением мира месяц назад, но... Но.

Кроули не отвечает на звонки. А ведь прошло больше недели с тех пор, как они разговаривали в последний раз.

Конечно, очень важно предоставить демону личное пространство, но их совместное неповиновение Раю и Аду еще так свежо, что Кроули наверняка ответил бы на призывы Азирафаэля, если бы мог.

С другой стороны, он мог решить, что Армагеддон — изнурительное занятие и достойный повод вздремнуть после него лет десять или пятнадцать.

Азирафаэль очень надеется, что нет. В последний раз, когда Кроули так поступил, ему пришлось пережить несколько ужасно одиноких десятилетий.

Неутихающее беспокойство приводит ангела в Мейфэр. Ему просто нужно убедиться. Если Кроули спит, то... ну, это будет не совсем хорошо, но, по крайней мере, тогда нервы Азирафаэля успокоятся. А если нет... чем дольше Азирафаэль колеблется, тем больше ругает себя за то, что ничего не предпринял раньше.

Проще постучать в дверь.

— Кроули, ты здесь? Это Азирафаэль. — Он морщится. Конечно же, это ты, болван, вы знаете друг друга шесть тысячелетий, и шесть тысяч лет Кроули знает твой голос! — Прости за беспокойство, но... ты не отвечал на звонки, я просто хотел убедиться, что все в порядке. Можно войти?

Он ждет с минуту, но так и не получает ответа. Очень хочется воспользоваться предлогом и отступить, но вместо этого он расправляет плечи и чудом распахивает дверь.

— Я не хотел вторгаться... — начинает Азирафаэль, но тут же обрывает себя: он чувствует неладное, едва переступив порог. Аура Кроули определенно присутствует, но есть и что-то еще — хищное, голодное. Что-то очень мощное. Поистине демоническое.

Похоже, что в квартире Кроули присутствует еще один демон. Волны злобы, прокатывающиеся по комнатам, не похожи на обычную ауру Кроули, они вообще не похожи ни на что, когда-либо от Кроули исходившее.

Это не его дело, пытается урезонить себя Азирафаэль. Если Кроули все еще хочет общаться с другими демонами, это касается только самого Кроули и тех демонов. Он давит в зародыше тоскливую боль, трепыхнувшуюся было в груди, отчаянно списывая ее на проблемы с желудком. Это всего лишь суши, не надо было ими так увлекаться. Кроули имеет полное право иметь дружить с кем-то и кроме него, и надо быть чудовищем, чтобы запрещать ему это или завидовать.

И все же ... другое демоническое присутствие не такое уж дружелюбное. Азирафаэль проявит предосудительную неосторожность, если не позаботится о том, чтобы его лучший друг не попал в какую-нибудь беду, не так ли?

Он глубоко вздыхает и проходит дальше в квартиру.

Демоническая энергия, кажется, концентрируется где-то за пределами гостиной. Азирафаэля терзает смутное предчувствие, что исходит она из спальни Кроули, хотя он не может быть твердо в этом уверен, поскольку почти не бывал здесь. После их прогулок Кроули обычно предпочитал забрасывать его в книжный магазин перед тем, как отправиться к себе, а не оставлять на милость системы общественного транспорта.

Бесшумно пройдя по коридору, Азирафаэль на секунду задерживает взгляд на статуе двух борющихся ангелов и снова вздыхает, на этот раз с нежностью. Статуя бередит воспоминания, и они приятны. Он больше не окликает Кроули, просто на случай, если что-то действительно не так.

Дверь в спальню приоткрыта, демоническое присутствие здесь ощущается намного сильнее, и прежде чем тревога успевает взять над ним верх, Азирафаэль толкает дверь локтем. Петли в доме Кроули знают, что лучше не позволять себе скрипеть, дверь бесшумно распахивается внутрь, открыв Кроули, лежащего на кровати.

Он лежит там совершенно голый и словно распятый, прикованный мощными наручниками за руки и ноги к угловым столбикам кровати, и с ярко-красным вздувшимся от возбуждения членом, торчащим вверх.

Азирафаэль заливается краской и неслышно делает шаг назад, чувствуя себя третьим лишним. 

Он беззвучно пятится из комнаты, но вдруг понимает, что Кроули в спальне один и никакого другого демона нет, хотя чужая демоническая аура здесь сильнее, чем во всей остальной квартире. Но какая причина могла заставить Кроули приковать себя к кровати, если он один? Это не имело никакого смысла. К тому же сущность чужого демона так тесно переплетена с сущностью Кроули, близко, невероятно близко, словно тот, другой, был прямо на нем или даже… внутри него. 

Подобная мысль заставляет Азирафаэля покраснеть еще сильнее, и он всеми силами пытается ее отогнать, чтобы вернуть себе душевное равновесие. Но мысль проявила бунтарскую натуру, предательски следуя по намеченному пути. Это было почти так же, как если бы Кроули...

— Ас-с-зирафаэль...

Его имя больше походит на шипение, и Азирафаэль даже не сразу узнает голос Кроули.

— Извини, — неловко отзывается Азирафаэль, уже понимая, чему оказался свидетелем, и смущаясь от этого. — Я не вовремя… Ты занят… совершенно очевидно... э-э-э ... занят другими делами, я ... я зайду как-нибудь в другой раз...

— Ас-с-зирафаэль, — снова шипит Кроули, на этот раз более настойчиво. — Тебе нужно уйти.

— Да, да, конечно, ужасно невежливо с моей стороны, — бормочет Азирафаэль, застывший у входа, вцепившись в дверную ручку.

Кроули напрягается всем телом, словно пытаясь освободиться от удерживающих его наручников, и снова шипит:

— Не с-с-стой с-с-столбом, ангел! Убирайс-с-ся, пока мне не стало еще хуже...

— ..Хуже? — переспрашивает Азирафаэль совсем тихо. Внезапно ему становится страшно. Он обводит взглядом комнату, но другого демона по-прежнему не видно. — Кроули, что происходит?

Кроули еще сильнее выгибается и дергается в удерживающих его путах, и металл впивается в него, вспарывая кожу. Черный Ихор пузырится из ссадин, словно кипящее масло. 

— Уходи, ангел, уходи. Быстро! Со мной все будет в порядке, не беспокойся, я не хочу причинить тебе боль...

В голове Азирафаэля звякают тревожные колокольчики, и он обнаруживает, что каким-то образом уже успел подойти к самой кровати.

— Кроули, что случилось? Может быть, я могу помочь?

Кроули истерически смеется, но внезапно смех переходит в рыдание. Находясь так близко, Азирафаэль чувствует чужое демоническое присутствие еще сильнее, как будто рядом с Кроули на кровати лежит невидимая тварь, чужая и злобная.

Брови ангела хмурятся, губы сжимаются в беспокойстве и замешательстве. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Пока с ужасающей, внезапной ясностью, его не накрывает пониманием: никакого другого злобного и чуждого присутствия ни рядом с Кроули, ни внутри него нет.

Это сам Кроули.

— Ангел, пожалуйста! — голос Кроули срывается и звучит умоляюще, из глаз текут слезы. Они желтые и змеиные, эти глаза, не осталось даже намека на белизну. — Оставь меня и беги, пока еще можешь...

— Я ничего подобного не сделаю, — возмущается Азирафаэль. После всего, через что они прошли, как воообще Кроули может подумать, что Азирафаэль его бросит?

Он никогда больше не струсит настолько. Никогда больше!

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, уходи... — выдыхает Кроули, и руки Азирафаэля дрожат. — Я вот-вот сорвусь! Я уже почти не могу терпеть! Не хочу причинять тебе боль, не могу, не прощу себе этого, пожалуйста, уходи!

— Ты не мог бы просто объяснить, что происходит?

— Полная хрень происходит! Ты должен уйти! Тебе опасно оставаться!

— Это Ад с тобой сотворил? — Азирафаэля невольно возвращается взглядом к члену Кроули, все еще стоящему по стойке смирно и притягивающему внимание, словно магнитом. Ангелу с большим трудом удается вернуть взгляд обратно к глазам Кроули, наполненным отчаяньем до краев. — Что именно они с тобой сделали? — спрашивает он скорее из вежливости, поскольку не настолько невинен, чтобы не догадаться.

— Явилась Вельзевул и что-то подсыпала мне в бокальчик. — Кроули пытается выглядеть легкомысленным, но краска стыда заливает его лицо. Он отворачивается. — Она сказала, что если я так сильно тебя хочу, то должен… должен просто пойти и... взять. — Он судорожно сглатывает, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.

— И как давно… когда Вельзевул сделала это с тобой?

Кроули удается неопределенно пожать плечами и выглядеть почти безразличным… если бы не пот, выступивший у него на лбу, и вздувшиеся от напряжения вены.

— Не знаю. А когда был вторник?

— Ты уже четыре дня в таком состоянии?

— Мне показалось, что дольше, — бормочет Кроули еле слышно, зажмуриваясь и натягивая наручники. По его запястьям течет ихор, еще больше ихора.

— Кроули, ты делаешь себе больно! — протестует Азирафаэль и тут же быстро добавляет, подавив желание нервно сглотнуть: — А что, если... что, если я отдамся тебе добровольно?

Это кажется справедливым. Во всяком случае, именно Азирафаэль виноват в том, что их отношения до сих пор так и не перешли в горизонтальную плоскость.

Глаза Кроули снова распахиваются, теперь он выглядит по-настоящему испуганным. 

— Азирафаэль, нет! Я не буду нежным и добрым, пойми! Я демон. Думаешь, почему я себя связал? Это будет жесс-с-стоко и грязно, и я не хочу этого, ангел, не для тебя, ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Я… я умоляю тебя: уходи. С-с-свали куда-нибудь в путешествие по Млечному Пути, к поясу Ориона, во вес-с-сь дух, мне вс-с-се равно, с-с-с, убирайс-с-ся от меня как можно дальше!

— Мы оба знаем, что это ничего не даст, — мягко возражает Азирафаэль. — Ты со временем освободишься от этих оков и найдешь меня, куда бы я ни пошел. — Печальная улыбка трогает его губы. — У тебя всегда был талант находить меня. Нет, я думаю, что нам лучше сделать это сейчас, пока ты еще хотя бы частично себя контролируешь.

— Уже слишком поздно для этого, прос-с-сто оставь меня, Мать твою!

— Тогда я попробую тебя исцелить! Лежи спокойно, мой дорогой, будет немного больно... 

Он нежно кладет руки на грудь Кроули, там, где должно было быть человеческое сердце, мягкое золотое сияние растекается из-под его пальцев.

Наручники, приковывавшие Кроули к кровати, лопаются с резким скрежетом. Кроули перехватывает Азирафаэля за запястья и сбрасывает с кровати, падая сверху, ангел вскрикивает, ударившись затылком об пол.

— О, ангел, — мурлычет Кроули, и в его тоне слышится насмешливая нотка, — ты действительно должен был бежать, пока была такая возможность.


	3. Chapter 3

Кроули хватает одного грубого чуда, чтобы разорвать одежду Азирафаэля, почти два столетия тщательного ухода оказываются уничтожены безвозвратно за несколько секунд. Азирафаэль потрясенно вздрагивает, видя, как безжалостно уничтожается его драгоценное пальто, достаточно плотное, чтобы ногти Кроули превратились в когти, выцарапывая сквозь ткань демонический символ на мягкой груди ангела. Кроули втирает немного ихора, все еще сочащегося из его собственного запястья, в золотистый свет, исходящий от процарапанного на коже ангела знака, и тьма течет вдоль царапин, обжигая кожу Азирафаэля. Тот кричит, пытается чудом прогнать жгучую боль, но обнаруживает, что отрезан от благодати. Он в ужасе смотрит на Кроули.

-— Не могу же я допустить, чтобы ты сбежал от меня, правда, ангел? — Усмешка Кроули состоит из одних острых клыков, много-много острых клыков. — Не волнуйся, я сотру этот знак, как только закончу с тобой. Конечно, если я буду удовлетворен твоим поведением. 

— Кроули... — Голос Азирафаэля дрожит, но он решительно прижимает ладони к груди демона. — Я знаю, что ты все еще там. Пожалуйста, я знаю, что ты можешь сделать это мягко. Я готов помочь тебе, честное слово. Тебе нужно только помнить, кто ты есть.

Кроули усмехается, и это не очень приятный звук. 

— О, я знаю, кто я такой. Ты так часто и с таким удовольствием мне об этом напоминаешь. Демон. З-з-змей. Адс-с-ское отродье. — Когти Кроули впиваются в мягкую плоть живота Азирафаэля. — Я думаю, что более интересный вопрос заключается в том, кто такой ты?

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — слабо откликается Азирафаэль, изо всех сил стараясь не ежиться.

— Да ладно тебе, ангел, мы оба знаем, что твоя принадлежность к этому сословию держится на тонюсеньком волоске. Твое обжорство — это же истинное Чревоугодие, оно попросту непристойно! Меня поражает, что ты еще не Пал. — Улыбка Кроули жестока, голос задумчив. — Наверное, это и не такой уж большой грех. Интересно, а что насчет похоти? Достаточно ли будет ее для Падения?

— Кроули, я...

Кроули со смехом откидывает голову назад, и признание замерает у Азирафаэля на губах.

— Не надо врать, ангел мой. Мы оба знаем, что если бы твои чувства ко мне на самом деле были любовью, ты бы уже что-то с этим сделал. Но нет. Ты, мой грязный маленький гедониссст, переполнен вожделением. — Он проводит рукой вниз по бедрам Азирафаэля, к его члену. — Ведь зачем-то ты приложил усилия и сделал это?

Из глаз Азирафаила катятся слезы. Любые слова, которые он мог бы сказать в ответ, рассыпаются пеплом на кончике языка. Да и что он может сказать? Что сделал член в эстетических целях, чтобы брюки сидели правильно, и что он, конечно же, никогда не использовал его по назначению? К тому же, хотя технически все это и было правдой, но не объясняло того, как его член вздрогнул и начал наливаться кровью от прикосновения Кроули.

Да поможет ему Бог, он хотел этого, хотел так долго. Только не так, как сейчас.

Он хотел сладких признаний в любви, нежных прикосновений, неторопливых и осторожных исследований тел друг друга, как физических, так и иных. Ему хотелось прижать Кроули к себе, нежно поцеловать его рыжие волосы, позволить демону насладиться любовью и нежностью, в которых он нуждался и которых был так безжалостно лишен. Ему хотелось прошептать извинения за жестокие слова, дать Кроули понять, как он сожалеет о собственной трусости и бессердечии, о том, что так долго игнорировал любовь между ними.

Вместо этого он проклят вот этим. То, что происходит сейчас — злая насмешка надо всем, что ему так дорого.

— Ну что? — Кроули ухмыляется сверху вниз, тыча пальцем ему в голову. — Тебе нечего сказать?

Азирафаэль смаргивает слезы, метка на его груди пульсирует. 

— Я… я прощаю тебя.

Кроули замирает, в его глазах мелькает что-то странное, и на какое-то мгновение Азирафаэлю кажется, что он прорвался к настоящему Кроули.

Но секунда проходит. Демон рычит, поднимается, хватая Азирафаэля за волосы, и швыряет его на край кровати. Азирафаэль пытается выпрямиться, но когтистая рука смыкается на его затылке, пригнув к матрасу. Ангел прикусывает губу, чтобы не попросить демона быть осторожным. Учитывая состояние Кроули, куда вероятнее получить более суровое наказание, если ангел посмеет просить о снисхождении.

— Интересно, что будет с твоим ханжеством, когда твои крылья станут такими же черными, как мои, а? — спрашивает Кроули. Рука, сжимавшая шею Азирафаэля, ослабляет хватку, опустившись вниз по спине к тому месту, откуда растут крылья. Другая ладонь Кроули собственнически обхватывает ангельский член. — Когда ты больше не сможешь смотреть на меня свысока.

Темные шелковые простыни выскальзывают из-под пальцев Азирафаэля, когда он пытается ухватиться за что-нибудь.

Азирафаил знает: ничто в любви к Кроули не заставит его пасть, и неважно, что по этому поводу думают прочие обитатели Ада и Рая. Ангелы всегда были существами любви, и если он влюблен, то он просто выполняет свое божественное предназначение. Вот и все. И не имеет значения, что объект его привязанности — демон.

И все же настойчивое ликование Кроули по поводу того, что Азирафаэль падет к тому времени, как демон покончит с ним, задевает за живое.

— Я могу заставить тебя показать их мне, — шипит Кроули, усиливая давление между лопатками Азирафаэля. — Я могу заставить тебя смотреть, как они горят.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Пожалуйста, просто покончи с этим.

Тихое хихиканье над ухом разрушает ту малую надежду, которая еще оставалась. 

— Ни за что, ангел мой. Я не собираюсь быть с тобой слишком быстрым.

Азирафаэль мог бы справиться с этим, если бы дело было только в физической жестокости. Когда-то он был небесным солдатом; пусть и очень давно, но его обманчиво мягкое тело знало, как противостоять боли.

Что действительно ломало его сейчас, так это то, как Кроули говорит с ним. Слова ранят сильнее и глубже, чем любой клинок. Они специально созданы, чтобы пронзать сердце тайными сомнениями и самыми темными страхами.

Он всегда знал, что Кроули его любит. Знал наверняка.

Его пугала и заставляла медлить на протяжении веков ядовитая мысль о том, что любовь демона может выражаться вот так, властно и непреклонно, через насилие, которому он сейчас подвергается. Что сам Кроули сможет быть уверен в их взаимной любви только тогда, когда полностью покорит Азирафаэля, подчинит его своей воле. Раньше это было лишь сомнением, но теперь Азирафаэль ощутил, как это семя пускает корни, питаясь его ужасом, прорастает и разворачивает колючие ядовитые усики.

— Скажи, что ты мой, ангел, — мурлычет Кроули, водя облизанным указательным пальцем (к счастью, снова вернувшись к человеческой форме) вокруг сжатого входа Азирафаэля. — Просто признай, что ты моя шлюха.

— Я всегда был твоим, Кроули, — неуверенно говорит Азирафаэль. — Так же, как и ты моим. Это что-то чистое, это не значит, что кто-то из нас может претендовать на обладание... — ангел прерывается на полуслове и вскрикивает, когда палец Кроули пробивает сопротивление плотного кольца мышц.

— Это не то, о чем я просил, — бормочет Кроули, медленно двигая пальцем. — Не пытайся приукрасить секс, как будто это что-то святое. Если это так, то почему ты ничего не предпринял раньше?

Азирафаэль вздрагивает, ненавидя тот факт, что в какой-то степени Кроули прав — хоть Азирафаэль и знал, что Бог не изгонит его за любовь к демону, но точно так же знал и то, что остальные ангелы окажутся далеко не такими терпимыми. 

Он давит еще один крик, когда Кроули добавляет к первому пальцу второй. Если бы Азирафаэль уже не лежал лицом вниз на кровати, он бы рухнул на нее сейчас. Член, зажатый между матрасом и животом, пульсирует, и ангелу требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не отдернуть бедра назад от вторжения.

Но разве это так уж плохо — попробовать получить от процесса удовольствие? Кроули почти наверняка станет легче, если Азирафаэль проявит больше энтузиазма. Он ведь так просил, практически умолял Азирафаэля бежать, он так заботился о его безопасности, так пытался сдержать себя. А ведь у него не было шансов противостоять дьявольской отраве, но он все равно пытался, игнорируя собственные страдания. И самое малое, что Азирафаэль может для него сейчас сделать, это помочь. Помочь им обоим получить удовольствие и облегчение.

Но что, если демон тогда вобьет себе в голову, что именно этого и хотел бы Азирафаэль всегда, каждый раз — этой похотливой путаницы, насилия, а не нежности, обожания и любви?

Нет. Азирафаэль не сможет справиться с этим, он знает, что не сможет, он должен цепляться за того Кроули, которого знает шесть тысяч лет, за того Кроули, которого любит. Того самого Кроули, который никогда бы не стал его насиловать.

«Я люблю встречаться с ним в залитом ярким солнцем Сент-Джеймс-Парке, — повторяет он мысленно снова и снова. — Я люблю ходить на пикники, обедать в «Ритце». Я люблю Рим, Париж, Уэссекс и все такое прочее...»

Его мысли на мгновение сбиваются, когда пальцы Кроули выскальзывают из его тела, а демон толкает его дальше на кровать и ставит на четвереньки. У Азирафаэля перехватывает дыхание, и он утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя, подавив стон, когда член Кроули входит в него.

«Я люблю ездить с ним вместе на «Бентли», даже если он водит как маньяк. Мне нравится, как он всегда бросается спасать меня, когда я больше всего в этом нуждаюсь….

Почти всегда».

Он сдавленно стонет, когда Кроули наклоняется, чтобы один раз погладить подтекающий член Азирафаэля, влажные пальцы перемещаются на мягкую талию ангела, ухватившись поудобнее, и после этого Кроули начинает трахать его уже всерьез.

«Мне нравится, что демоническая сущность не мешает его состраданию, что он, несмотря на все свои протесты и маски, хороший. Его заботливость куда более драгоценна и удивительна, чем моя, заботиться свойственно моей природе, а не его, но он все равно это делает».

_И, несмотря на все свои достоинства, он сейчас делает еще и это..._

Нет. Нельзя так думать. Нельзя обращать внимание на удовлетворенное ворчание над собой, когда его задница растянута членом, нельзя обращать внимание на когтистую руку, слишком крепко обхватившую шею, нельзя обращать внимание на синяки, которые уже наливаются под кожей.

«Я люблю... я люблю его. И я знаю, что это не он. Это только то, каким его представляют другие демоны, то, каким по их мнению он должен быть, а не то, кто он есть на самом деле».

— Ты молчишь обо мне, ангел мой, — задумчиво произносит Кроули. Он резко проводит когтистой рукой по боку Азирафаэля, золотые линии тянутся из-под кончиков когтей, а потом грубо хватает его за бедро, пронзая кожу. — Только не говори мне, что тебе это не нравится.

 _Он не такой. На самом деле он совсем не такой_...

Кроули смеется:

— Не волнуйся, мы оба знаем, что ты такое, — говорит он тоном, полным притворной уверенности. Он замедляет свои толчки и снова тянется к члену Азирафаэля. Несмотря ни на что, тот чувствует, что его плоть откликается на умелую ласку.

«Пожалуйста, Господи, — молится он тихо, отчаянно, не зная, будет ли Она слушать, не зная даже, может ли Она его услышать, когда он вот так отрезан от благодати. — Я не знаю, сколько у тебя осталось власти над ним, если вообще осталось, но, пожалуйста, позволь ему простить себя за это».

Пальцы Кроули двигаются вверх от его шеи, впиваются в локоны Азирафаэля и резко дергают, вырвав крик боли. На глазах ангела снова выступают слезы.

_«Пожалуйста, прости его»._

Рука демона беспрестанно сжимает его член, и Азирафаэль ничего не может поделать, поскольку его тянет все ближе к завершению. Он изо всех сил старается сдержаться, но сумел вытерпеть лишь несколько часов, растянувшихся на тысячелетия.

— Кроули! — вскрикивает Азирафаэль со сдавленным рыданием, прежде чем кончить. Выдоив последние капли, демон отпускает его член, чтобы лучше ухватиться за пухлое бедро, и начинает трахать с удвоенной силой. Руки Азирафаэля подламываются, и он падает грудью на позорно мокрое пятно. Кроули продолжает его трахать, заботясь только о собственном удовлетворении и не обращая внимания на стоны.

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Кроули содрогается, изливаясь в Азирафаэля. И тут же сильно кусает ангела за плечо. Знак принадлежности. Метка. Заявленные права.

— Мой, — шипит Кроули, высунув язык и слизывая золотистую кровь, окрашивающую кожу Азирафаэля и его собственные клыки.

Азирафаэль вздрагивает и закрывает глаза, посылая последнюю, отчаянную молитву о возвращении своего Кроули.

Внезапно Кроули замирает на несколько секунд в полной неподвижности, а затем резко вырывается из ангела, отползает назад и хватается за дальний столбик кровати. Движение его столь грубо и стремительно. что Азирафаэля опрокидывает набок, вырвав короткий измученный стон. Кроули смотрит на него все более испуганным взглядом.

— Азирафаэль... — он словно давится собственными словами. — Я... мне так, очень жаль, ангел, Я не хотел... я не имел в виду... 

— Кроули, — перебивает его Азирафаэль тонким и пронзительным голосом. — Знак, если ты будешь так добр…

Несколько секунд кроули смотрит на ангела в полном ужасе, видя только повреждения, которые он причинил телу своего лучшего друга, следы укусов, синяки, глубокие, все еще кровоточащие царапины, как он позволил себе это сделать...

— Кроули, пожалуйста.

— Да, ангел, — выдавливает наконец Кроули, чувствуя, как у него перехватывает горло, и неловко ползет на коленях к израненному ангелу. И съеживается, когда Азирафаэль вздрагивает при его приближении, и еще больше ненавидит себя за то, что снова заточил ноготь на указательном пальце, хотя это и необходимо. Ангел ахает, когда коготь Кроули прорезает почерневший символ на его груди, сломав его. Его ангельская благодать мгновенно возвращается к нему, и он методично устраняет все свидетельства того, что только что произошло, под конец наколдовывая на себя комплект одежды — до последней ниточки сходный с тем, что был уничтожен Кроули некоторое время назад.

— Ну вот, теперь нам гораздо лучше, — говорит Азирафаэль, разглаживая знакомый (и вроде бы даже как бы слегка поношенный) бархат своего жилета, и улыбка, которую он дарит Кроули, лишь слегка вздрагивает по краям. — Благодарю тебя, мой дорогой.

Кроули всхлипывает рвано и болезненно. Как может этот совершенный, нелепый, прекрасный ангел благодарить его за что-то после того, что только что произошло? Как он может думать, что это — нормально?!

Во взгляде Азирафаэля проступает беспокойство. 

— Кроули? Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. Я знаю... я знаю, что никто из нас не хотел такого, но ты должен верить, что это не твоя вина. 

Он осторожно тянет руку, глаза его полны только любви и сострадания, в них нет ни отвращения, ни страха, которые, по всем правилам, должны были бы переполнять его. Кроули отшатывается назад, и от обиженного взгляда Азирафаэля ему становится еще хуже. 

— Кроули, пожалуйста. Это дело рук Ада, а не твоих. Я не виню тебя.

Как может ангел так легко простить того, чкто оказался таким чудовищем?

Бросив на ангела еще один затравленный взгляд Кроули щелкает пальцами и исчезает.


	4. Chapter 4

Азирафаэль смотрит на то место, где только что был Кроули, на смятые простыни, на пятна — ангельскую и демонскую кровь и все остальное. Он встает, двигаясь осторожно, даже несмотря на то, что он устранил не только физические повреждения, но и любую остаточную боль от перенесенного испытания. Дрожащими руками он поправляет жилет и со щелчком возвращает постельному белью презентабельный вид. Мягкое клетчатое одеяло оказывается накинуто на изножье кровати почти случайно.

Наведение порядка не приносит ему привычного успокоения, лишь осознание того, что он должен немедленно выяснить, куда исчез Кроули. К счастью, это не особенно трудная задача.

В конце концов, вы не можете знать кого-то с самого начала времен, не узнав одной или двух штук о том, как он думает. У Азирафаэля имеется довольно четкое представление о том, куда может отправиться Кроули, и это ему не нравится.

Нехорошее место.

Ну, вообще-то то место как раз-таки довольно хорошее. В определенном смысле. В чем как раз и заключается проблема.

Азирафаэль просто надеется, что сможет найти Кроули прежде, чем тот натворит глупостей.

\-----------

Каждый атом Кроули дрожит, когда он смотрит на свое отражение в обманчиво спокойной воде крестильной купели.

Это было бы так просто. Просто закрыть глаза и наклониться вперед. Позволить себе исчезнуть. Хоть раз в жизни сделать правильный поступок по правильной причине.

Или просто опустить туда пальцы, позволить очищающей божественной благодати пробежать вверх по руке и поглотить его целиком. Пусть он почувствует приближение конца в течение нескольких великолепных, обжигающих мгновений, прежде чем будет полностью уничтожен.

Так ведь будет лучше для всех, правда? Разве это не благородный поступок? Азирафаэлю никогда больше не придется волноваться о том, что Кроули набросится на него подобным образом. Если Ад смог добраться до него однажды, то они смогут повторить. Нет никакой уверенности, что они не сделают этого даже не в качестве мести за предательство, а просто из адской злобы.

Освященная земля впивается в пятки сквозь ботинки из змеиной кожи, но он не шевелится, если не считать невольной дрожи.

Он не может заставить себя сделать последний шаг. Не потому, что это трусливый выход. Кроули трус, всегда им был, и кому это знать лучше всех, как не ему самому? Но он также знает, как Азирафаэль отреагирует на его самоуничтожение. Он знает, что независимо от того, простит ли его Азирафаэль на самом деле, а не только на словах, вину за гибель Кроули ангел все равно возложит на себя. Кроули невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы причинить ангелу еще больше вреда, чем он уже причинил. Даже если это означает, что ему придется жить с тем, что он сделал.

Он запрокидывает лицо к сводчатому потолку. 

— Я знаю, что у Тебя есть свои чертовы невыразимые планы и все такое, но в самом деле, какое у Тебя может быть оправдание, чтобы позволить этому случиться? С ним! Как Ты могла допустить, чтобы я сотворил с ним такое? Он заслуживает гораздо лучшего. — Дыхание, в котором он даже не нуждается, застревает у него в горле. -— Гораздо лучшего, чем я.

Что-то падает в воду крещальной купели. Кроули смотрит вниз, реагируя на звук, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть еще одну собственную слезу, разрывающую поверхностное натяжение. Он даже не заметил, что плачет. Он смутно задается вопросом, могут ли слезы демона хоть как-то повлиять на эффективность святой воды, но не испытывает особого желания проверить.

— Кроули, пожалуйста. Ты не должен.

Он крепче стискивает пальцами мраморные бортики. Конечно же, Азирафаэль последовал за ним. Нельзя же оставить ему хотя бы каплю достоинства, нельзя же позволить погрязнуть в отвратительной жалости к себе, не так ли? 

— Убирайся отсюда, ангел.

— Конечно. После тебя.

— Мне здесь хорошо, спасибо.

— Боюсь, мне придется настоять на своем.

Кроули вздыхает, сгорбившись, но все же отпускает край купели. Он даже не дает себе труда чудом смахнуть слезы, когда оборачивается. Нет смысла скрывать, насколько отвратительной размазней он является.

Азирафаэль же, напротив, великолепен, как всегда. Он даже расправил крылья — белоснежные символы незапятнанной божественности. Кроули понимает, что ангел сделал это специально, показывая Кроули, что не Пал, но это только заставляет его почувствовать себя еще хуже, напомнив, что он сделал все возможное, чтобы уничтожить чистоту самого близкого и любимого существа.

— Как хочешь, — сухо фыркает Кроули, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Азирафаэлем. Он все еще видит нежность в его глазах. Но точно также он видит и страх, скрытый под этой нежностью. Нельзя знать кого-то шесть тысяч лет и не научиться читать выражение его лица.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы этот разговор состоялся вдали от того, что может уничтожить тебя, если ты не возражаешь, — рассудительно говорит Азирафаэль, и его ободряющая улыбка противоречит тревожному взмаху руки. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на ботинки Кроули и хмурится. — А разве твои ноги не обожжены? — Мгновенное замешательство исчезает, и его лицо расслабляется. — Кроули, — неуверенно начинает он. — Неужели ты хочешь сказать мне...

— Не волнуйся, я испытываю невыносимую боль, уверяю тебя, — ровным голосом говорит ему Кроули, сардонически скривив губы. — В самом деле, Азирафаэль, а что же из моего недавнего поведения могло заставить тебя думать, что кто-то там, на Небесах, скажет: «Боже мой, мы просто обязаны вернуть его обратно!»?

— О боже, тогда мы должны немедленно вытащить тебя отсюда! — вскрикивает Азирафаэль, устремляясь к нему.

Кроули отшатывается и почти не замечает вспышку тревоги на лице ангела, когда его спина ударяется о край купели. Как Азирафаэль может хотеть помогать ему после всего, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть рядом с ним?

— Азирафаэль, не надо ... — слабо протестует он, но они уже стоят в книжном магазине. Ангел явно чувствует облегчение, оказавшись вдали от церкви и той опасности, которую она представляет для выживания Кроули.

— Твои бедные ноги, дай-ка я посмотрю... — Азирафаэль прячет крылья и подталкивает Кроули к плюшевому креслу для чтения, которое удачно устроилось за его спиной.

— Нет, стой, я сам справлюсь, — язвительно фыркает Кроули, щелкнув пальцами в быстром чуде. — Вот видишь!

Это чудо не исцеляет его ноги, оно всего лишь испугало голубя, заставив его выпустить содержимое своего кишечника на несчастного прохожего.

Но ангелу не нужно об этом знать.

Если Кроули хочет наказать себя еще немного, это никого не касается, кроме него самого.

Азирафаэль смотрит на него с укоризной.

— Надеюсь, ты не всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы окунуться в святую воду? — Его тон смягчается, когда он садится, освободив еще одно кресло для чтения.

Кроули слегка откидывается на спинку. 

— Может быть, немного, — бормочет он, глядя куда угодно, но только не на Азирафаэля. Он жалеет, что не наколдовал в церкви солнцезащитные очки. Без них он чувствует себя слишком открытым и беззащитным, но сейчас чудесить их кажется ему немного невежливым.

Ангел медленно тянется туда, где рука Кроули лежит на подлокотнике кресла, взглядом спрашивая разрешения. Кроули не отодвигается, и Азирафаэль, воспринимает это как робкое согласие, сокращая дистанцию. Его пальцы, теплые и мягкие, нежно обвивают запястье Кроули.

_Только посмотрите, наконец-то вы держитесь за руки. Это ведь все, о чем ты когда-либо мечтал?_

Сатана, его разум всегда был одной сплошной хренью.

— Кроули... — Азирафаэль произносит его имя с такой нежностью, какой он не заслуживает, и это причиняет физическую боль. — Мой дорогой, ты — последний, кто должен наказывать себя за произошедшее. Виновен Ад, а не ты.

— Ангел, то, что я сказал, то, что сделал... как ты можешь вести себя так, будто это ничего для тебя не значит?

— Ах. — Теперь настает очередь Азирафаэля отвести взгляд в сторону. — Я очень надеялся, что ты не вспомнишь подробностей.

Кроули каким-то образом находит в себе силы рассмеяться. 

— О да, Ад определенно отпустил бы меня так легко.

— Это было жестоко и трусливо с их стороны, — соглашается Азирафаэль. 

Кроули практически чувствует, как ангел пытается ухватиться за что-нибудь в той ситуации, в которой они оказались.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе положено ненавидеть меня, — говорит ему Кроули с напускным легкомыслием. — Это более чем оправданно.

Эти слова должны означать отпущение грехов, однако они, кажется, лишь разбивают Азирафаэлю сердце.

— Кроули, — бормочет он, придвигаясь ближе, и обеими руками накрывает руку демона, когда тот пытается отстраниться, мягко поглаживает костяшки его пальцев. — Я никогда не смогу возненавидеть тебя.

Все это уже слишком. 

— Ангел, пожалуйста, ты не должен этого делать.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но думаю, что мне лучше продолжать это делать. Я прощаю тебя, Кроули. Это была не твоя вина.

Кроули вскакивает с кресла, вырвавшись из нежной хватки Азирафаэля. 

— Мне не нужно твое прощение, — шипит он. — Дай мне свой гнев, свою ярость, накричи на меня, ударь меня, просто... все, что угодно, только не твое сострадание и понимание! Пожалуйста. — Шипение исчезает из его голоса, и теперь он кажется отчаявшимся. — Я могу справиться с гневом, но не могу справиться с тем, что ты даешь мне прямо сейчас.

Ему ответом служит лишь ошеломленное молчание. Кроули стискивает зубы и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Ты хочешь знать, почему я никогда не показывал своих чувств? Почему не спешил переходить к действиям? — тихо спрашивает его Азирафаэль.

Кроули останавливается, сжав кулаки, ногти глубоко впиваются в ладони. 

— Потому что я грязный демон, который не может понять и никогда не заслужит любви? — уточняет он с горечью в голосе, опустив глаза.

— Нет, Кроули. — Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает. — Мне стыдно признаться, но я не переходил к активным действиям, потому что был слишком напуган. Я боялся, что из-за твоей демонической природы любовь для тебя окажется аналогом доминирования. Что если я когда-нибудь захочу сделать что-то вопреки твоему желанию, ты этого не допустишь.

Кроули кивает, не поднимая глаз, и с трудом сглатывает. 

— Ну да. А я взял и подтвердил твои худшие опасения. Правильно. Я просто...

— Ты поступил с точностью до наоборот, мой дорогой. — мягко улыбается ему Азирафаэль. — Ты разрываешь себя на части из-за того, что произошло, ты даже подумываешь использовать... — ангел несколько раз быстро моргает, его улыбка дрожит. — Я искренне сожалею, что когда-либо сомневался в твоих намерениях по отношению ко мне. Я знаю, ты не считаешь, что заслуживаешь моего сочувствия и понимания, но боюсь, что не могу предложить тебе ничего меньшего. Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Безусловно. И я знаю, что ты тоже любишь меня. — Он подходит ближе и медленно поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Кроули по щеке. Тот вздрагивает и, не в силах отстраниться, с отчаянным желанием прижимается, подставляясь под ласку. — Я знаю: эта любовь чиста. И мне плевать, какое мнение об этом могут иметь любые внешние силы.

— Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

— Потому что я знаю тебя, Кроули. Лучше, чем я знаю любого ангела, демона или даже самого Бога.

В горле у Кроули суше, чем в пустыне, окружавшей Эдем. 

— Ты же не это имеешь в виду.

— Да, — твердо отвечает Азирафаэль. — Я сомневаюсь, что Ад учел это в своем маленьком мерзком плане.

— А что, если они снова попытаются это сделать? — с вызовом спрашивает Кроули, широко раскинув руки. — Ты сам сказал, что я был бессилен против того, чем они меня накачали. — Его голос срывается. — Я не могу позволить этому случиться с тобой снова, ангел, я этого не переживу.

Конечно, это было довольно-таки эгоистичное утверждение, что не делало чувства Кроули менее искренними.

— А зачем им это нужно? Их план провалился, любые повторные попытки постигла бы та же участь.

— Это просто означает, что они будут стараться еще больше! — отчаянно кричит Кроули. — Они просто придумают что-нибудь похуже!

— Пусть попробуют, — говорит Азирафаэль, и в его глазах внезапно застывает острая сталь. — Я бы даже хотел, чтобы они попробовали.

— Ангел…

— Я помог спасти эту планету не для того, чтобы потерять тебя, — твердо говорит Азирафаэль. — Я не позволю ни Аду, ни Раю, отнять нас у нас. Как они смеют недооценивать тебя? Как они смеют недооценивать меня? — Кончики его светлых кудрей начинают светиться.

— Кто они такие, чтобы говорить, что мы не заслуживаем нашего счастья?

Золотой свет окружает его голову, словно нимб.

— Кто они такие, чтобы говорить, что ты должен определяться тем, что ты есть, а не тем, кем ты хочешь быть?

Кроули вынужден отступить на шаг, когда сияние пробегает по рукам Азирафаэля, выливаясь из его пальцев.

— Что дает им такое право?

Все тело ангела раскалено, жар заполняет комнату, отражаясь от позолоченных букв на обложках заполняющих полки книг.

Иногда Кроули забывал, что изначально Азирафаэль был создан как солдат, Воин Господа. Он не видел ангела во время Великого восстания, но знал, что Азирафаэль принимал участие в битве тогда, и сейчас не поленился бы вызвать молнию, гром и священный огонь, чтобы защитить свой дом.

Ангел был более чем готов сражаться за то, во что он верит.

И он верит в Кроули.

Кроули опускается на колени, ошеломленный Божественной яростью, которая собралась вокруг Азирафаэля, подобно буре. Внезапно яркое свечение гаснет.

— О, мне ужасно жаль, я немного увлекся, — говорит Азирафаэль, без колебаний скользнув обратно в удобную кожу суетливого книготорговца.

— Все в порядке, — хрипит Кроули, не делая ни малейшего движения, чтобы подняться, пока руки Азирафаэля не подхватывают его под локти, помогая встать. Он рассеянно отмечает, что подошвы больше не жалят, что Азирафаэль, должно быть, исцелил их во время проявления ангельской мощи. А Кроули-то думал, что самый умный...

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — выдыхает Азирафаэль, слегка нахмурив брови, и тут же идет на попятный, неверно расценив ошеломленное молчание Кроули (который смотрит на него во все глаза и цепляется за его плечи так, словно немедленно упадет без этой поддержки): — Конечно, если ты не готов, то все в порядке. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы торопить тебя, но мы еще не сделали этого, и...

— Азирафаэль… — самым нежным тоном прерывает Кроули бессвязное бормотание ангела. — Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

— О. Очень хорошо.

Кроули фыркает, но тут же чувствует прикосновение, когда Азирафаэль прижимает одну свою ладонь к его щеке, а другую к груди. Руки Кроули смыкаются за спиной Азирафаэля как раз в тот момент, когда их губы соприкасаются.

Это так чисто, сладко и хорошо, что Кроули почти плачет. Он чувствует любовь в давлении губ Азирафаэля, в том, как они проникают в него и сквозь него, наполняя его до краев. Нечто большее, чем просто физическое, не ограниченное рамками телесных форм. Кроули чувствует самой сердцевиной своего существа, прямо самой своей сутью — то, что (как он всегда был наполовину убежден) было безвозвратно утеряно, когда он Пал.

-— Дорогой мой, ты плачешь?

Кроули старательно игнорирует этот факт.

— Заткнись, — смущенно бормочет он прямо в губы Азирафаэлю. Ангел отстраняется, и Кроули видит, что в его глазах тоже блестят слезы.

— Ты уверен, что я не слишком быстр для тебя? — спрашивает Азирафаэль с легкой усмешкой.

Кроули смеется: 

— Лицемерный ублюдок! Я люблю тебя, Азирафаэль, — шепчет он и снова наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать своего ангела.


End file.
